Naruto: The end
by scarface101
Summary: Feeling unsatisfied and empty. Naruto decides to go to another dimension for entertainment... only to find a nightmare. The weakness his 'other' self has shown, and the corruption in the Metropolis he created. Warning: Extreme Bashing. Character death later. No flames! You have been warned! Naruto x harem. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**A/N: I decided to do this one because the ending of Naruto... felt... hollow; Like WTF? Kishimoto screwed over thrice over, and now 'The Last' is ever crappier. What a pain. Well, this'll fix it so help me god!**

**Chapter one: The Outsider.**

It was a peaceful day in the metropolis that was Konoha, though if one knew what lie in the dark underworld of Konoha... it would be anything but peaceful. The Hokage's 'peace through Harmony' approach had worked in some ways, allowing the villages to come together in this Metropolis... but at the same time opened the floodgates, for more nefarious activities in the criminal underworld.

Here we find one Sarada Uchiha following Bolt Uzumaki, the latter of which going on another pranking spree. Sarada was the child of Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno Uchiha. She adjusted her glasses as she walked back home, unaware of like most of the next generation of what has been going on around them.

"Such a snobby brat; If he was my kid I'd put him in his place. Oh wait... I AM his pop." spoke a voice above her, she looked up and spotted "Hokage-sama?!" she yelled seeing a blonde man with blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. He jumped down from his perch and greeted "So you're Sasuke's kid? Hmm, you look more like Karin-chan to me."

She puffed her cheeks and spoke "Oi, what're talking about? You know me!" he chuckled and replied "No. The 'I' of 'Now' knows you. But the 'I' of 'before' doesn't." she raised an eyebrow at that statement and adjusted her glasses to get a better look at him, she gaped when she realized he was different he was obviously younger than the Hokage, and his hair was longer as well, plus... there was something about that grin of his that scared her shitless. It wasn't warm or welcoming, it looked like the kind of grin a predator had while stalking his prey.

Sensing her discomfort he dropped his feral grin, making her feel more relaxed. "Who... what are you?" she asked, unsure of what to make of this; he answered "Hard to say. Guess I'm an Outsider; the odd man out; the guy that entered in. The long and short of it is after that incident of being transported to an alternate dimension I fooled around with seals for the longest time to create similar results."

The spectacled Uchiha adopted a thinking pose as she asked "Seals huh? Fuinjutsu is pretty rare; most people don't practice it. Not even Hokage-sama." In the back of her mind she recalled her mother briefly mentioning how her and Naruto had ended up in an alternate dimension.

"True, you do it right and Seals can be your best friend; get it wrong and... who knows what might happen? As for my being able to do it, while the 'me' you know can't... let's suffice it to say I'm his superior in every way imaginable." he spoke in a very confidant and somewhat smug tone.

"Pfft, I doubt that. If you're so great then prove it!" she spoke with a smirk. He shrugged and replied "Only thing I'm here to prove is how inferior my counterpart is. Little more, and... I'm exceedingly dissatisfied."

She raised an eyebrow at that asking "Why? You're the same person." he shrugged again and replied "Not really, he and I may have the same identity; but not the same moral code or soul. The little snob thinks he's so great? What a joke! If he had any Honor he would've killed Obito for his crimes including the deaths of Neji, Konan, and most importantly Kushina; if he had any strength he would've stopped Sasuke at the Valley of the End. If he had any sense he would've saved his kin the Jinchuuriki from their fate instead of leaving them to die. If he had a moral compass, he would've ended Orochimaru after the war."

As she listened to his rant, it was hard to disagree with those points, even the one about her dad unfortunately, but that last one caught her attention "If he had a moral compass?"

He nodded at her question as he spoke "Simple; Orochimaru had committed horrible awful crimes. Killing a Hokage, human experimentation, conspiracy with the underground Anbu organization ROOT, the list goes on. Instead... he let Orochimaru and Kabuto go to continue their crimes. If he had any immorality he would've put those two down like the mad dogs they are. Those that would allow evil to fester and grow... are most probably the most evil humans alive. Hashirama would indeed be another example given what he did with Madara."

Any arguments died in her throat on that point, it took her a few moments to yell out some kind of response "But Hokage-sama's a great leader!" Naruto crossed his arms as he leaned against a wall "And? People thought the Shodaime was a good one; but in the end he gave away weapons of mass destruction. Without said weapons consent to boot."

Her mouth moved up and down, but no words came out as she knew what he meant in regards to his hinting towards the first generation Jinchuuriki, though found it hard to believe. Not wanting to listen to any more she angrily stomped away, but not before the blonde got the final word "By the way; If you open your eyes and keep an eye out, you'll see the corruption that was allowed to grow thanks to your precious Hokage!"

Without another word she kept on walking away. Out from the blonde's coat a certain vulpine popped her head out from his coat and spoke "Think she got the message bouya?" he chuckled and scratched her ears before replying casually "Oh she will. Trust me."

**The next morning.**

Sarada sighed, she didn't tell her mom about what happened; mainly because what that other version of the Hokage spoke of bothered her even now. What was his problem? Was he just bitter because he didn't become Hokage or something? She didn't know, but still it bothered her.

And now here she was walking down the street, with her mother on a shopping trip for groceries and the like. "You know sweetie, I just got a letter from your dad today. He'll be coming home soon. Maybe you and him can do something."

A sour look appeared on the spectacled girl's face, ever since she was born her dad always wandered about the Elemental Nations, he NEVER appeared during her birthdays or anything. He never sent any letters to her either; no letters asking about how she was doing, or any that said he loved her, no letters period. The last time she saw him was two years ago, and the last conversation they had was about her 'Uchiha greatness' and 'Special Sharingan eyes'.

Her musing was broken by a "Hey there 'Sakura-chan'." Spoke a voice she was familiar with... the two turned and spotted one Naruto Uzumaki. "Hey Naruto! Wow... you look... good. Younger. And you're letting your hair grow again?" asked Sakura somewhat shocked.

"Ah. Someone once told me that good exercise can assist in looking younger and all that. Can't afford to get fat and lazy you know." He spoke with a charming smile, making the pink-haired woman blush. "You don't mind if I borrow Sarada-chan right? Got something I wanna talk to her about."

The spectacled girl was about to protest but the blonde pointed at her and she felt her throat go numb, preventing her from speaking properly, causing her to make small mumbling noises. "Now don't be shy Sarada. Is this about that apprenticeship? Or is it about her following Bolt around?" asked Sakura.

A small glimmer appeared in his eyes as he replied "Mainly the former." stars erupted in the pink-haired mother's eyes as she shoved her daughter towards the blonde. The younger girl was nervous around this guy, "Come on, I'll treat you to some dessert or something."

After a few minutes they were eating some lemon cake as the young Uchiha said in anger "If I didn't know any better; I'd say you're a pedo ya bastard." in response he flicked her on the forehead making her yelp in pain as he spoke, in a calm tone "Nah, you're too young for my tastes, though that could change in a few years. The glasses add to your charm."

She blushed at that and attempted to change the subject "What kind of trick was that earlier? What kept me from talking." he waved his hand from side to side and replied "Just a medical Jutsu to relax the throat muscles. Not that hard really."

She raised an eyebrow at that _'First Impossible to create dimensional travel seals and now Medical Jutsu like that? All he did was point at me! What is this guy?!'_

Naruto then said with a somber tone "You see the corruption of the Village yet?" she crossed her arms and spoke in a smug tone "None at all! So much for your shtick! This place is a Utopia after all!"

His hair shadowed his eyes as he spoke in a venomous tone "You're blind as all the sheep here. I will MAKE you see." he roughly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside, as she struggled against his iron grip he shoved some people out of the way, before stopping and pointing down an alley.

Sarada saw some guys, who looked like they belonged in a Civilian College, if their appearance was anything to go by, and it seemed like they were having a most inappropriate conversation with a girl her own age. It was one of her own classmates actually at the Ninja Academy.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" shouted Sarada at her classmate, who turned and replied "Oh, hey Sarada! These guys are just asking me to do some stuff for them!"

"Stuff? What stuff?" asked the spectacled girl as she adjusted her glasses, her classmate answered "These guys ask me to take my clothes off, they take their own off, start doing this grunting thing for a few minutes and give me money! You should try it."

The Uchiha girl remained silent for what seemed to her like hours... her classmate was clearly underage and yet she was treating hooking like it was an everyday thing. No shame or remorse whatsoever.

"Don't you have any morals or standards?! You haven't graduated from the Academy yet!" Yelled Sarada angrily, though her classmate just shrugged and answered casually "What're you talking about? All the girls are doing older guys for some quick cash. I think another is doing it with the teachers."

the spectacled girl was mortified at that; this was normal? It was wrong! These guys were asking a young girl for sex! "Beat assholes or I'll kick your asses!" the Uchiha girl shouted at the guys who were irritated at being interrupted and decided to try again later with another girl.

"Aww, if they gave me money I could afford that new dress at the..." the girl was slapped across the face by Sarada who said in a venomous tone "Shut. Up. You sicken me." and so her classmate ran off with tears in her eyes.

"That was just a taste of the filth investing this 'Utopia'. The deeper you go; the more you'll find." Spoke the blonde as he saw the furious look in her eyes. Sarada shook in anger and marched off, to her mother; all the while the blonde Jinchuuriki had an almost feral grin.

**Later.**

Sarada was in her room at home; fuming over what she had witnessed; she wanted to march up to the Hokage tower and confront the Seventh Hokage in person; but she had to stay home because her 'dad' was coming. Honestly... she wasn't very excited seeing him. He would stop by for a few days, only to run off again. Never spending any actual time with her.

There was a knocking at the front door, she knew then he had arrived. She sighed and walked down the steps seeing her mother hugging Sasuke and showering him with kisses, Sarada noticed not once did he kiss back or even hug back. At that, the young girl narrowed her eyes.

The atmosphere in the home was stiff; it was always like this whenever he came. They were at the dinner table, her mother was bombarding her husband with question after question with Sasuke giving brief answers or none at all. Finally his eyes rested on her as he asked "I heard that the Hokage asked you about the possibility of an apprenticeship. Good. Under his tutelage you'll be able to become an Uchiha Elite."

"If you wanted me to be an Elite... why haven't you been teaching me? You're an Uchiha... and you're my dad! So why won't you teach me?!" She spoke angrily, already furious by seeing a classmate whoring around, and to add salt to the wound said classmate recommended Sarada herself behave like a prostitute!

Her father's eyes narrowed "Don't take that tone with me. I've been busy..." he was cut off by his daughter who screamed "DOING WHAT?! You're never around! Do you even care? You never visit during my birthdays! You never send any letters unless you're coming here! You never ask how I'm doing! You've never ever behaved like a father!" [Smack.]

Her father slapped her across the face causing her to fall to the floor, she put a hand to the stinging mark on her face... tears fell from her eyes. She had been hit during spars, they NEVER hurt like this. She glared angrily at her father who only said "Never speak like that to me again brat. You're an Uchiha. Act like one."

Getting up from the floor she screamed at the top of her lungs "FUCK YOU! IF BEING AN UCHIHA MEANS BEING LIKE YOU, I'D BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU! TO HELL WITH BEING AN ELITE!" and without warning she ran off into the cold night, leaving a shocked and worried Sakura and an absolutely livid and furious Sasuke.

The Uchiha girl ran and ran, tears on her face. A pressure had been building in her heart since that 'other' Naruto had appeared, and now... she was reaching her boiling point. If This 'Utopia' was this bad... then why wasn't the Hokage doing anything about it?! She stopped for a moment and shivered from the cold wind; she couldn't stay outside for very long... and she didn't want to go back home. There was only one option: Her Godfather, Naruto. The Hokage. The one she knew since she was a baby.

She sighed and walked to the Hokage's home, all the while being tailed by the 'Outsider' Naruto in the event any suspicious characters got any funny ideas.

After a few minutes of walking she finally arrived at her Godfather's home... she knocked on the door and waited for a bit, finally the door opened revealing the Seventh Hokage who said "Hey Sarada-chan; what're you doing here so late?"

"I... Well... my dad hit me so I ran away." she explained briefly, not wanting to explain further. He gained a thoughtful expression before replying "Well; I'm sure he didn't mean it. Sasuke's not like that after all."

The way he said it so casually made her skin crawl... more so when she first met that other Naruto. She sighed asking "Can I come in?" he nodded and ushered her in and spoke "Hinata and the kids are visiting the Inuzuka compound tonight; Having my goddaughter here will be nice."

She nodded and sat down on the living room couch as he offered her a cup of tea. As she sipped at the tea, she spoke out of almost nowhere "I saw a bunch of Civilians asking one of my classmates for sex." The blonde looked slightly concerned then asked "Did they hurt her or anything?"

She shook her head and said "No, she treated the whole thing like it was normal." he smiled and said "Oh; then I don't see the problem."

She slammed her cup down and shouted "That's not the point! The point is that she's clearly not legal! If she had graduated from the Academy it would've been fine... but she hasn't; She wasn't at all concerned! She had no standards or felt ashamed about it! She even told me that I should try it since the other girls are!"

He shrugged and spoke casually "So? Whether you do or not is up to you. If they aren't hurting her, then I don't see a problem." her hands balled into tight fists as she felt the urge to punch him "The problem... is that... it is... wrong. She... shouldn't be doing it... And you're not going to do anything?!" she choked out through grit teeth.

He shook his head and answered "Nah. So long as her and those other girls are doing what makes them happy, then it's fine." Sarada's blood ran cold... this Naruto... her own godfather... no longer felt human. He wasn't going to do anything? This was fine? If he was allowing underage sex to go on... what else was going on that she didn't know about? What else did he allow to slide by?

Was her Godfather truly so ignorant of right and wrong? Was his head up in the clouds? Was he not paying attention? _'WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?'_ she screamed inside her mind. Without another word she ran to the guest room and slammed the door behind her. She jumped on the bed and cried herself to sleep; cursing herself for not noticing any of this sooner.

She cursed herself for not seeing that most of her female classmates were being prostitutes, for not confronting her 'father' sooner, for not seeing how... bad a leader the Seventh Hokage was. He helped create this Utopia... for as long as she remembered it was a bright and beautiful Metropolis, but now that she'd gotten a sneak peek at the rotten underbelly... she wondered how far this went.

She was determined to find and fix the core of the problem. But in the pit of her stomach she felt a sense of unease... if the corruption went as high as the Hokage seat itself due to its careless ways... how could it be fixed?

Outside, the Outsider Naruto smirked triumphantly, he had planted deeply and firmly the seeds of doubt, and they were growing fast. He could have stayed in his old world and left this new one alone... but since he saved his own world, he had felt bored. And now... he was going to fight himself... and gain vengeance once again against the Uchiha... and he would recreate Sarada... as his Vanguard. Nothing would be more satisfactory... than to see one of his archenemies killed... by his own daughter.

"Watch out world! The REAL Naruto Uzumaki is here... it's high time the Fake... was brought to his knees for his crimes." He said as he snapped his fingers, tearing a hole in reality as Umeko tossed a seal into the Hole to stabilize it. "Time to get... my people. Heh. This 'Metropolis' won't stand a chance against us. For we... are the Ultimate fighting force."

As he stepped through a dark sinister laughter filled the air. In the Uzumaki household's guest room Sarada shifted nervously in her sleep, feeling like someone stepped in her grave. In her dreams... the nightmares of what she might find in Konoha's underworld haunted her all the night long.

**End chapter one.**

**Omake: The Purging of the Uchiha District.**

Naruto had just arrived home, from out of the portal and asked his subordinate "Hey Anko-chan! How goes the purging?"

The snake user shrugged and answered "Quite well... maybe TOO well." she pointed at the Uchiha district as the sounds of roaring flames and laughter was heard. Earlier that day; before his 'trip' he called a certain... specialist. To destroy the Uchiha district. Her name was Emily, a caramel color skinned woman wearing a one shirt as long as a two piece dress.

She was currently spilling kerosene all over the place whistling a tune. She was smoking a Join as she was just about to finish up burning the Uchiha Clan Head's estate... "Just as Boss-kun said! 'Reduce everything to Zero!' HAHAHA" she lit a match and set the place on fire as she ran out of the burning district. Escaping without so much as a burn. No one was able to tell if she used some kind of Jutsu to fireproof herself... or if she was that damn lucky.

"She looks like she's doing a good job to me." Spoke the blonde as he laughed heartily. Anko scratched the back of her head and asked "Still... why her? Why hire her?"

He shrugged and answered "Why not? She's a pro. Good record. And cheap. All she asked for was a few Joints." At that the Snake Mistress face-vaulted and in the background Emily was getting high from a Joint and mumbled "Ya know... I think you guys are fictional beings created by a bad author that doesn't take into account human nature and kills off all the good guys while glorifying the bad guys. So many people were dissatisfied with this they created a place they could create their own stories about you and in some cases show up your original author."

At that... the two ex-Pariahs said to each other "What the fuck is she talking about?!"

**End Omake.**

**A/N: Don't hate or flame anything. Hope you enjoyed this. My next update for tomorrow will either be Naruto/Kill la Kill or Naruto/Legend of Korra. See ya later my friends!**


End file.
